Talk:Syndra/@comment-11272698-20140415212615/@comment-3212518-20140417013355
@ YourPrivateNightmare I strongly disagree. Quoting you: "Problem with her is, that she can be outplayed by a majority of common midlaners, while also being very dependent on items (if you don't have Athene's early, you're gonna be useless)." I say not at all. With her high range skills with both slows and stuns I wonder how your so called majority can ever outplay Syndra. To add to that her Q and W skills, her staple skill Darksphere for example can be cast while moving, so it only requires you leading the opponents when casting your skills, like seeing and analyzing where they always go when they try to dodge your skills and predicting their movements, Q is such on a low cooldown that you can always grasp your enemies pattern quite easily (especially if you are a very skilled player, I can do it in one go if I can harass the enmy with my AA's). Her W is on such a long range and that slow is very detrimental to enemies. With her mana problems on the other hand, I quote you: "...while also being very dependent on items (if you don't have Athene's early, you're gonna be useless). Also she needs to spam spells which are kinda predict- and dodgeable." No not at all, Syndra's skills are not that predictable at all, also considering the variations on whch she can cast her skills. Imagine how she can alternate the orders of her combos and still get the 100% effcacy of her damage potential! And no she does not need to spam like crazy, only fools do that, only dumb players do that. She only needs to account spheres for her ultimate. (and E if you want wider stun coverage, but for me I just need 1 sphere to hit them all, I just need timing and all, they sometimes tend to fall in line especially when they are fleeing and chasing enemies and also when the try to set enemeis up for an ambush, thus "Scatter the Weak" humans tend to get weak minded with greed and murderous intent XD.) And even with that you don't need more than 5 to disintegrate your enemies especially after landing a stun at them, in which you can land your combo 95% at the time for me. but she's not stun dependent though, it's only for beginners that I require for them to land a stun first. If Syndra is predictable what more is of her enemies, hahahaha... For me they are very predictable PREDICTING your skills ahaha... they tend to focus on your sphere technically and is always not expecting the inevitability of a well placed stun and a creep or a monster flying towards them, and they tend to dodge the slow that they often run to the spheres (poor people I pity them) in which it deals more damage, but they will still get tons of more damage if they are slowed, but is still very begligible considering the low mana costs of spheres especially late game, PLUS! the insta-stun in their faces, oh the comedic situation it always is. I can list a number of champions which really needs to spam spells, you're Annie for example... Which BTW doesn't have the same KIT as the MUCH MORE COMPLICATED Syndra. Needs to spam for her stun.. but gets away with due to her Q mana refresh. Ezreal also with his Q his main damage source and flat CDR. Casio... Karth.. which have almost the same Q mechanic as Syndra has. In those champions the predictability is not just one sided, YOU BOTH are predictable, that's why it's almost positive plus negative which is equal to zero predictability. Of course that's not possible considering the randomness and luck having a part of the game. And those predictability you are talking about is part of GAMEPLAY, it makes the game more interesting and more engaging. (To the PREDICAMENT of SIMPLE-MINDED PLAYERS). I'm gonna already end my argument with this conclusion... (although I can still go on forever ahhhhh.. the human mind sometimes tires itslef out you know, oh I wish my brain has Syndra's essence "Power without limit", but oh well there's still " So much untapped power!" in the human brain and I recommend others to use theirs more often to unlock the brain's potential bit by bit. (Noooo we are turning to Psychology now, scaryy!!...) Oh well.. Conclusion it is!!! Syndra is a high risk high reward champion ( oh no not at all if you get used to her already, you are not really gonna risk yourself - AT ALL.) But generally and first she really is ^_^. Syndra has so much POWER that she really is that HARD to master! SO if you are one those weak-willed (By force of will! Will where are you when I needed you!) persons this champion is not for you, (Because humans are not inherently dumb, no, no, don't get me wrong, I know right we are dumb ahaha.. but what I'm trying to say is that if you are dedicated enough even though you are a slow learner ( another facet of being an idiot.. ahaha... I'm just trying to be subtle) that is if you are ignorant (Ignorance can be cured, stupidity on the other hand... oh well, I live the positive-negative sentence analyzation to you and vice versa!! tadaa..). And she has high burst. (What after all that speech that's all yo uwant say and conclude!).. Hahaha.. (face gets bland) NO. She is the Queen of Mid (Lux just got dethroned ahaha) Heloo Assassin class mid laners ahaha.. Talon I say hi, sorry if I offended you but I have defeated you most of the times with few tricks up my sleeves, sometimes I resign to the the thought of winning games than lanes you know.. as Lissandra said.. you may have won the battle, but I've already won the WAR! (the woar as she says it Yeahhh!!.. badum tusss..) Kha I know you are so difficlut of an insect...(pesky cocroach he is ^_^)... Wait a minute! are those becoming acknowledegments! To assassin champions ahaha thank youu for your contribution ahahaha.. I've learned a lot from you in laning I don't need to kill you with my burst.. you just need a little..... MARINATING in the mid lane ahahaha..... waaa to be continued.. Guys if you want others to read my post please do encourage them.. AND PLEASE QUOTE ME!!!!!